


Шпилька с драконами

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara, Sengoku Jidai | Sengoku Period RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: АУ-кроссовер Басары и реальных событий. Мятеж Ёсихимэ успешен, клан Датэ переходит под управление Могами. Масамунэ продают в бордель...





	Шпилька с драконами

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Автор знает, что кагэматя-я больше характерны для эпохи Эдо, чем Сэнгоку.  
> 2) Временные рамки мятежа несколько сдвинуты, чтобы дать возможность событиям развиваться так, как они описаны.  
> 3) Ёсиаки - Могами Ёсиаки.

– Одноглазый Дракон, к тебе посетитель!

Он непроизвольно выронил золотую шпильку, которую крутил в руках целое утро.

Побрякушка глухо звякнула, ударяясь о плетеные циновки, подвески в виде двух драконьих жемчужин – яшмовой и нефритовой – стукнулись боками, прильнув друг к другу так, будто хотели слиться воедино, и снова раскатились в стороны. Странный подарок. И странный посетитель.

 

В их первую встречу он совершенно не понравился Масамунэ. Да тот и не ждал, что ему вообще кто-то понравится.  Масамунэ – резкого, худого, одноглазого – продали в мужской бордель кагэматя-я слишком поздно, чтобы из него получилась образцовая проститутка. Дорогие клиенты оставались для покладистых нежных мальчиков, а его снимали те, кто был не особо разборчив в связях, нищеброды и просто всякого рода различные фрики – любящие ломать свои игрушки и смотреть, как жертва сопротивляется.

Масамунэ сопротивлялся отчаянно.

Первое время он надеялся, что сдохнет от побоев, раз уж достать кинжал или нож не представляется возможным, но в «Камелии» били рассудительно, а синяки и ссадины только еще больше привлекали извращенцев. Тогда, поняв, что открытое сопротивление бесполезно, Масамунэ попытался объявить голодовку – и снова не преуспел. Молодой здоровый организм оказался выносливее воли: на двадцатый день Масамунэ съел плошку риса, облевал клиента и в наказание был отправлен обслуживать двух звероподобных ямабуси, только что спустившихся с гор после месяца грабежей по Тосандо.

Деньги у монахов были. А вот терпение – нет. Поэтому они не стали ждать, пока освободится дежурная звезда кагэматя-я – тоненький томный мальчик по имени О-Тё, а сняли Масамунэ на двоих и разложили его раз, другой, и третий, по очереди и одновременно, до самого рассвета и заката следующего дня, пока у них хватило финансов и закаленного духовными практиками и вынужденным половым воздержанием стояка.

Вечером ямабуси ушли, а к пластом лежащему юноше заглянул хозяин «Камелии» и намекнул, что монахи вернутся через месяц и кто будет их обслуживать – зависит от поведения персонала.

– Я понял, – прохрипел Масамунэ, подтягивая колени к груди. – Я буду работать.

Хозяин присел рядом с ним на корточки, стараясь не попасть полой дорогого кимоно в пятна спермы и сакэ на полу.

– Я назову тебя Одноглазым Драконом, – со смешком сказал он. – Святые отцы заливали, что в момент соития видели окружающую тебя небесную сущность. Они такие романтики, эти горные братья!

Масамунэ без сил уронил голову на футон.

Сегодняшний посетитель тоже сначала напомнил ему этих давних необузданных ямабуси. У него было жилистое тело, жесткие пальцы и холодные глаза, сделавшиеся совсем ледяными, когда Масамунэ попытался с ним заигрывать, как того требовал хозяин.

– Ты мужчина, – сказал холодноглазый. – Вот и веди себя, как мужчина.

Масамунэ передернуло.

– Я – шлюха, – зашипел он, отталкивая посетителя и срывая с себя парик со шпильками и гребнями. – А ты-то кто? Жалкий вассалишко на побегушках, который и гейшу себе позволить не может? Или тебе не дает твой любовник? Ты в публичном доме! Будешь платить больше – будешь командовать!

Холодноглазый без труда перехватил его руки.

– Я буду платить больше, – спокойно сказал он. – А ты будешь спать только со мной. Смой краску и раздевайся.

Масамунэ попытался вырваться.

– Я не буду! – зашипел он. – Сними себе кого-то другого, извращенец!

– Я уже снял тебя, – сказал посетитель. – Я плачу деньги – ты делаешь то, что я говорю.

С этого момента положение Масамунэ в «Камелии» улучшилось. Хозяин велел сшить ему новую одежду, на столе у Одноглазого Дракона появилась рыба и даже какие-то сладости, нищеброды и извращенцы остались в прошлом.

– Ублажай его, – говорил хозяин, заходя после визита холодноглазого к Масамунэ. – В кои-то веки и на тебя нашелся купец. Гляди, разочаруется – и снова будешь монахам постели греть.

Масамунэ только фыркал.

Холодноглазый не давал ему передышки. Он приходил несколько раз в неделю – и Масамунэ не успевал даже поесть. Его брали всю ночь до утра – лежа, сидя, стоя, боком, на четвереньках. Холодноглазый вертел его на своем члене, как хотел, заставляя содрогаться с каждым толчком и оставляя на утро совершенно обессиленным.

Масамунэ казалось, что он падает все ниже и ниже. Все его тело, до этого питавшее к мужским объятьям стойкое отвращение, сейчас отзывалось на прикосновения холодноглазого сладостной дрожью, заставлявшей Одноглазого Дракона закусывать губу, чтобы не выпустить рвущиеся на волю стоны. Холодноглазый никогда не пытался целовать его и не тратил время на столь привычные для борделей пустые любовные слова, но каждый заход не останавливался, пока семя Масамунэ не покрывало практически ровным слоем весь его живот и сдвинутую в спешке одежду. Даже воспоминание о прикосновениях этих рук будило в Одноглазом Драконе глухую темную волну желания.

 

– Понравилась? – холодноглазый зашел в комнату, пропуская вперед себя маленького служку с подносом.

– Что, передумал видеть во мне мальчика, Цуна? – Масамунэ знал, что имя ненастоящее, но ему было все равно. В борделях не светят родовыми именами, особенно если у тебя два меча и достаточно денег, чтобы пропадать в кагэматя-я неделями. – В честь чего пьем?

Холодноглазый улыбнулся уголком рта и кивнул мальчику, показывая, что они больше не нуждаются в его услугах. Масамунэ вызывающе посмотрел на него.

– Я рад, что понравилось, – посетитель невозмутимо уселся напротив, расставляя пиалы и наливая в них сакэ так, словно он был хозяином, а Масамунэ – дорогим гостем. – Я уже говорил тебе, что мне не нравятся подделки. Да и женщина из тебя никакая.

Он сделал паузу и пододвинул к Масамунэ пиалу.

– Завтра я приду сюда в последний раз.

Он потер висок усталым жестом, и Масамунэ заметил на обнажившемся предплечье длинную тонкую рану, которая бывает, когда удар меча не достигает своей цели, но и не проходит мимо. Учитывая, что холодноглазый был левшой, это означало, что кто-то все же пробил его нестандартную защиту.

– А. Так это был прощальный подарок. Круто. – Голос Дракона остался ровным. Все хорошее когда-то кончалось – это он усвоил с детства. Положение наследника, любовь матери, честь, привязанности…  В этом мире не было ничего, что длилось бы вечно. А холодноглазый… Холодноглазый даже не заговаривал с ним о каких-либо обещаниях. – Уезжаешь домой?

– Можно сказать и так.

Посетитель допил пиалу, потом наклонился вперед и поцеловал Масамунэ. Руки его отодвинули в сторону поднос, легли на затылок Одноглазого Дракона, вынуждая того запрокидывать голову, зарылись пальцами в непослушные, идущие волной от малейшей влажности пряди.

– М!..

Дракон едва не потерял равновесие. Чужой язык хозяйничал у него во рту, раздвигая зубы, проникая вовнутрь, оглаживая десны и сталкиваясь в противоборстве с его собственным языком. Сладковатый привкус сакэ смешивался со слюной, ударяя прямо в голову и заставляя член подниматься вернее всякой ласки.

– Раздевайся.

Холодноглазый отпустил его на секунду, давая возможность вдохнуть, потом снова прижался губами к губам. Масамунэ взялся одеревеневшими пальцами за узел пояса, потянул, запутался… Легкие горели от недостатка кислорода, тело рвалось навстречу другому телу. Он выпустил пояс и потянулся к холодноглазому, обнимая того за шею, опрокидывая на себя, вжимаясь пахом в пах.

Он кричал в эту ночь – наплевав на то, что его слышит весь бордель, забыв, что не хотел поддаваться, бросив остатки гордости вместе с одеждой на хлопковый матрас и сминая их страстью и безнадежностью. Он чередовал поцелуи со стонами, звал холодноглазого по фальшивому имени, царапал его спину и обхватывал ногами талию, заставляя все глубже входить в себя. Он вылизывал мокрые дорожки на чужом животе и пытался садиться на член сверху – неумело и неуклюже; прогибался и скручивался, рискуя сломать себе спину. Он плохо помнил, как Цуна ушел.

А наутро его разбудил тот самый служка, который приносил им вчера сакэ.

– Докуганрю, Докуганрю! – кричал он. – А ты знаешь, что твой клиент – беглый ронин из Ёнэдзавы?! Его опознал сам господин Ёсиаки! Это он, оказывается, наводил разбоями страх на весь Эдо! Его зовут Катакура Кагэцуна, он когда-то служил Датэ, а потом, когда Могами стали во главе, он бежал! Сегодня утром его, наконец, зарубили, и знаешь что?! При нем оказалось двести рё золотом!!! И теперь хозяин говорит, что эти денежки могли бы стать его, не попадись этот ронин так глупо!

– Пошел вон, – сказал Масамунэ. – Пошел вон!

Он запустил в служку шкатулкой с гребнями, и мальчишка, испуганно пискнув, отшатнулся от двери.

Масамунэ беззвучно опустился на пятки. Он не узнал. Не вспомнил единственного, помимо настоятеля, человека, который пытался защитить его в ту ночь, когда мать подняла мятеж. Не вспомнил рук, учивших его держать меч, не расслышал знакомого спокойствия в голосе. Не почувствовал той любви, с которой молодой учитель фехтования всегда относился к нему.

– Цуна… – сказал Масамунэ. – Кагэцуна. Кодзюро.

Он поднял с пола золотую шпильку в виде двух переплетенных драконов и решительным ударом всадил себе в горло.


End file.
